


We Were All Dicks In Middleschool

by Hasumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: before canon, just siblings being siblings - Freeform, somewhat based off of a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasumi/pseuds/Hasumi
Summary: “Mom said it’s my turn to play on the Xbox.”





	We Were All Dicks In Middleschool

“Mom said it’s my turn to play on the Xbox.”

The sound of buttons clicking and the game ambiance is her answer, her brother’s back turned to her as he shoots off another portal that goes nowhere. The two are in his room during a too-perfect spring day, the sunlight from outside peeking out through Leo’s blank curtains. She’s been staring around his room while she works up the courage to bug him again in the middle of his “mojo,” eyes landing on booth photos of his friend pinned to his corkboard, a sheet of blank papers on his brand new keyboard, and the.. dartboard with an old white guy on it, alright. That’s enough sightseeing. Ruka crosses her arms behind him, almost too anxious to speak up and say it again.

But she really wants to play, so not anxious enough.

“Mom said--”

“I heard you… the first time.” he interrupts, sounding uninterested and distracted. His eyes are still focused on the screen, sitting so close that he’s almost staring up at it. He must have got back from school a few hours ago, still wearing his junior high uniform only but unbuttoned to give him some more arm room. 

Ruka taps her foot impatiently at that, leaning forward. “Then why didn’t you give an answer.. I want to play too, you know!”

Leo gives her the cold shoulder, jumping his character through the new portal he made and falling to his death. He slams the controller down on his lap, almost yelling at the screen. “Oh?! That’s so unfair, what the heck! I just wanted to get through the wall!”

Ruka perks up at that, walking around Leo to stand in front of the T.V.

He stares blankly, but irritation wears on his tone. “Ruka, get out of the way, I’m still playing.”

“You just died though, it’s my turn.”

“Since when did dying mean I had to stop playing?”

“Dead people can’t play video games.”

He grunts at that, looking like he’s trying to decide between whether he should be her nice and cool older brother, or a normal one. Leo runs his hand through his short hair, looking like their dad with how stressed he seems.

“Ruka…” Leo starts, stopping suddenly as if he didn’t really think of what to say. She stares down at him inquisitively, feeling the nerves set in as she can’t read her brother’s face. “I just wanted to play before I started on my homework. Can’t Onii-chan do that much?” 

A twinge of guilt hits her, and the inner Ruka in her mind is screaming to hit the “abort button” like something she saw from a really funny cartoon the other day; Ruka visibly shrinks into herself, fiddling with her hands as she tries to think of what to say. 

“I-I know… it’s tough to be in junior high… My friend tells me her older brother l-looks like a small salaryman from how t-tired he is...”

Leo nods solemnly like his little sister is speaking the gospel truth.

“... B.. but mom s-s-said it was my turn, so Ireallyjustwanttoplayevenifitsonlyforafewminutes!”

And she loses him. The young girl freezes yet again once he huffs audibly, getting up and dropping the controller. “You’re lucky you have a totally understanding older brother.” 

Her eyes light up at that, watching him stretch his arms out like he just got done with an intense workout.“You really mean it?” she asks, clasping her hands together.

Leo nods innocently, but his messy orange hair shining bright in the sun illuminates the mischievous look growing on his face. “But you can’t play any of your typical girly… baby games.” he says with a wave of his hand, like he’s pitching a car loan deal. “I don’t want you to take out the CD, the game-slot-whatever-the-heck-it-is doesn’t work anymore.”

Whaaat!?

“W-whaaat!?” There we go, she vocalized it. Her small eyes widen in shock, what other purpose was there to play the Xbox for!? “T-they’re not baby games... b-but, Onii-chan broke the game system already?”

His face scrunches up as he tries to think of another excuse. “... No, you did.”

Ruka’s confusion bubbles into frustration, and she looks back and forth at the Xbox with tears coming to her eyes. How did she manage to break it when it’s been hogged up by her brother?! He’s had that thing locked in his room like all the other cool toys he gets that he refuses to let her touch, like some kind of… cool toy monopoly guy! The thought of her big brother being bald and having a huge brown moustache kind of cheers her up at least..

Leo gestures to the ground, motioning for her to sit; he’s got a really cocky look on his face that reminds her of a fox. Ruka puffs out her cheeks and sits down.

He sits on his bed, folding his hands under his chin. “You broke it just by asking me to play on it so much, you know? The only way you can fix it is by getting through my game without dying. If you die once, I have to take it back.”

Ruka kicks her feet defiantly, suddenly very aware of how irritating everything feels. The ground smells weird, it’s too hot, her sleeves are itchy, her face feels warm and red and it makes her want to cry.“I-I’m in elementary school, not stupid! You’re just trying to get back to your games!” 

Leo holds his hand to his chest, looking unconvincingly taken aback. “Ruka.. Why would I ever lie to you, you’re my little sister!”

She stays there in angry, betrayed silence. If she tries to fight back about these cruel rules, he might not even let her play at all. This was truly unfair, she’ll never forgive him for this..

Ruka picks up the controller after what feels like a million gazillion minutes, and starts spamming buttons to at least get an idea of what’s what. She doesn’t even know what the game’s about aside from… being able to move places, but she was going to beat this game and show her brother how much of a gluttonous tyrant he truly was!

Her character jumps up and down repeatedly, much to Leo’s amusement. His laughter is poorly masked as Ruka shoots a portal in the same place over and over, before she gets the smart idea to shoot it in a different one.

He sounds like he wants to say something, but all he does is bounce in his bed, signified by an annoying creaking noise. Ruka cautiously steps through the hole in the wall, feeling some late sense of accomplishment…

And then down she went, her character falling to their doom.

Leo’s booming laughter and endless bed creaking tips over the overflowing glass of unadulterated baby rage, (as he likes to put it) and Ruka throws the controller down with the force of.. well, one child. But it makes a scary noise that shuts Leo up immediately. 

“Hey-- Ruka, don’t just throw stuff around, what’s wrong with you?!”

Tears are burning in the edges of her eyes, and she thinks that her head must be inflating like a giant balloon ready to pop. Ruka crosses her arms and looks away, feeling the redness in her face become overwhelming; Leo wasn’t having any of it.

He gets up and walks over to inspect the controller, turning it over and over in his hands. “You can’t just beat up things that make you mad, this is fragile!” 

Oh, so now he wants to be a responsible older brother?! 

She tries to snatch the controller away from him, grabbing onto the other side as he tries to yank it back. “You’re done, Ruka!” he spits, trying to pull off her hand, “Stop being a baby, or I’m gonna tell mom!”  
“I’lltellherthatyouliedaboutthe-!” Ruka yells, using both hands to grab the controller to pull on it with all the strength she has, which catches Leo off guard. So off guard that he lets go of it. And Ruka wasn’t really expecting to get it either, so the shock of the struggle causes the controller to fly out of her hands when the girl pulls it away.

They both watch, absolutely fucking astounded, as the Xbox controller flies across the room like a songbird being freed from it’s golden cage, with the fire and passion of a million phoenixes in its wings; desperate for freedom, and seeking the embrace of nature…

It smashes through Leo’s window and its landing is signified with the sound of a duller crash and a car alarm blaring. 

Ruka and Leo freeze there in stunned silence as they stare at the hole in the window, watching more glass falling out with loud cracking noises, not daring (or wanting) to say a word.

Eventually, Leo breaks the pause in time to run over to the window, swearing off at least every curse word that might exist in this human world. He pokes his head out of the hole the best he can, looking over the scene of the incident; his dad must have come home early today, since he recognizes his car underneath the remains of his beloved Xbox controller.

Oh yeah, the car window’s got a major ass hole in it too. Haha.

His face pales akin to a ghost once a short woman with wildfire hair just like his looks up from the damage, the pure anger in her eyes staring right into Leo’s soul. 

“LEO TSUKINAGA!” his loving, sweet, and amazing mother booms, and he swears he can feel the house shake as he jumps away from the window. He looks around the room for his little sister when he realizes Ruka must have made a run for it while she could, and he throws himself at his bedroom door before running down the halls. 

“RUKA! Get back here!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fanfiction since... i wanna say 2013? and i havent been getting any better with my writing since then. i just found this old thing and got sick of looking at it so i finished it up the best i could on like piss sleep + unbetad so dont steppy too hard pwease
> 
> just wanted some tsukinaga siblings content with a bit different characterization, but they're kids in this so i think i can be liberal with their actions. thank you for reading!


End file.
